Raina
Perfil *'Nombre real:' Oh Hye Rinthumb|275px|Raina *'Apodos:' 레이나 / Raina *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Compositora, Modelo, MC, Bailarina, Rapera. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 07-Mayo-1989 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ulsan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.66cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Tipo de sangre': B *'Signo zodiacal: Tauro *'''Agencia: PLEDIS Entertainment Mini Biografia Antes de pertenecer al grupo, hizo una audición en el programa “Super Stark” de la Mnet. Participo en la intro del video de Pledis titulado “Stand up For Love”. En el 2010 formo parte del subgrupo de after school titulado Orange Caramel Junto a Lizzy y Nana Temas para Dramas *''Even For A Day (Feat Kan Jong Wook )'' para Tasty Life (2012) *''Self-Luminous (Feat. Man Sung)'' para My Shining Girl (2012) *''Have You Forgotten para Lights and Shadows (2011) Peliculas *White Curse of the Melody (2011)/ Cameo Anuncios *The Saem Cosmetics CF Programas de TV *2009: Playgirlz School Every 1 Discografia Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' After School y Orange Caramel **'Sub grupo:AS BLUE *'Debut: '''2009 *'Club de fans: Raindears *'Apodos': Raintaro, Baby Hamster (por sus mejillas que son similares a las de un bebe) *'Especialidad: '''Componer, Cantar, Tocar Piano, Escribir canciones. *'Comparte cuarto con: Nana y Lizzy *'Amigos Idol: 'Jo Kwon, Ye Won, EunJi (Apink) *'''Pasatiempos: '''La fotografía *Escribió las siguientes canciones: Still '(Orange Caramel 2do mini album), '''Love Love Love '(After school single), 'Timeless '(After Shool 5to Maxi Single "Flashback") *Dueto junto a Jerry con la cancion *Going To Love* *Quiere hacer Duo con Sunggyu (INFINITE) *Fue Barista The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf. *Es 3° generacion de After School. (junto con Nana) *Se dice que antesde audicionar para la empresa de PLEDIS habia audicionado para la empresa Core Contents Media para estar con T-ARA pero no la aceptaron. *Corrigio a Sunggyu (INFINITE) en la radio, ya que el presento la cancion Bangkok city como Magic girl. *Raina fue estudiante y estuvo entrenandose en SM Entertainment junto a G.O de MBLAQ, Ga Yoon de 4minute, TaeYeon de Girls Generation, Onew de SHINee, SungYeol de Infinite, y Hyun Young de Rainbow, tambien se dijo que Raina podria haber debutado junto a las chicas de Girls Generation ó F(x) *Es la lider de la sub-unidad Orange Caramel *Durante su epoca de escuela conoció a Jo Kwon (2AM) del cual aun es amiga *Kan de F.Cuz Dijo en una entrevista que le gustaría ser amigo de ella *ShinDong de Super Junior dijo recientemente en su programa de radio "ShimShim Tapa" que encontraba a JungAh como la miembro mas linda del grupo pero su tipo ideal de chica era Raina *Dueto junto a Ji SeHee con la canción Baby, baby *Es de las pocas cantantes que puede alcanzar 3 tonos de voz al hacer una nota alta *Consigue su cuarta canción en solitario con "Superwoman", canción incluida en el primer full album de Orange Caramel, en la cual muestra sus habilidades en el rap, pasando a ser una de las raperas de After School *No puede guiñar sus ojos. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Google+ Galeria Videos thumb|left|290px|♪ Leaning against time (solo)thumb|right|290px|♪ Self Luminous ft Mansung thumb|left|290px|♪ Going To Love ft Jerrythumb|right|290px|♪ Even After A Day ft Kan Jong Wook thumb|left|290px|♪ I want to know (Inmortal Song 2)thumb|right|290px|♪ Love Does Not Wait (solo) thumb|left|290px|♪ For You Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor